


I've Never Felt Love Like This

by mira_belle



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anger, Blow Jobs, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Number Five | The Boy Didn't Leave The Umbrella Academy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five| The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Oral Sex, Overprotective, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_belle/pseuds/mira_belle
Summary: This is a Fandom where Five never leaves the academy! He is the same age as his siblings. But he is still the same old Five.Five works alone always has, always will until you show up. Then his world comes crashing down. And all he wants is you.This is my first ever work <3 so um feedback welcome
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It does switch Point Of views :)

Fives P.O.V 

I stared up at the ceiling. My equation was off again. I slammed my fist into the table. How could I not figure this out. I rubbed my face and looked over at the clock. 12:52.  
"I guess I should call it a night." I said to no one in particular. There was nobody left at the office. Everyone had left hours ago. I was the only one obsessed enough to stay for this long. I got up and grabbed my things. I locked up the lab amd started walking to my car. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl standing next to my car. With a coffe in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  
"Great" I mumbled to myself another hooker. Maybe I should start leaving on time. This had happened the last two nights in a row. I half ran the rest of the way to my car.  
"Excuse me. I won't be needing your services. So can you move away from my car door." She slowly looked up. And smiled..?  
"Wow what a weird way to greet someone. Im not a hooker." She laughed.

"Uh okay then move." I was starting to get annoyed. 

"Five." She simply said. And shivers ran down my back. 

"How do you know my name?"

"Um well im your new assistant. My first day isn't until tomorrow but I wanted to meet you before hand. I did some research on you. I knew you would be here late and you like coffee. So I brought some. Black." She rambled on. I tried to process her words. 

"My assistant?" 

"Yea. People at the office say you work alone but here I am...hehe"

"Your right I work alone. So don't bother showing up tomorrow."  
She didn't move just extended her hand with the coffee. I took it and took a sip. Hmm. Just the way I like it. I slit my eyes at her.

"So um I guess I should go now."

"Hmmm." I said. Still wondering what assistant does this. As she put out her barely touched cigarette. Her jacket came open reveling her chest. She had on a black tank top and her breasts were round and threatening to spill put at any second. I felt my pants stiffen. I grunted and looked away. Maybe she was a hooker. And this was all in her act. I looked back over. She didn't seem to notice. Just in one quick movement. She pulled her jacket back closed over her chest and smiled. I smiled back. Then frowned. I dont smile. 

"OH my name is Y/N. Im such an idiot not even introducing myself." 

For some reason her statement upset me. 

"Dont call yourself that." Her eyes found mines.  
"Sorry." She licked her lips and looked back down at the concrete. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said. As I brushed by her. Touching the outside of her thigh as I did. My breath caught in my throat. I needed to get in my car now. I had no idea where this sudden urge to touch her came from but I was scared. I never reacted to such touches before. 

"Okay. See you tomorrow Five." She moved over enough for me to get in my car and back up. She waved as I exited the parking lot. My face felt hot. I hated this.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■  
Your P.O.V

Five was intimidating. I waved as he left the parking lot. I had so many things I wanted to say but no words would come. That stare. I shivered. I sat in my car as I pondered over what being his assitant would be like. Would there be more accidental touches? I shook my head. 

"Get your head out of the clouds Y/N" I whispered to myself. He was my boss and he didn't even seem interested. As if anyone would be. Tears ran down my cheek as I buckled my seat belt. I wiped my eyes.  
"Get it together." I told myself. I was here for a job. Thats it. But as the words came out of my mouth. A little part of my brain was saying how being Five's girl would be all I needed.

<<><

Five's P.O.V

I grunted goodmornings to the staff as I marched my way to my Boss office. I opened his door and threw a manilla folder onto his desk. I was so focused on his face. I didn't see Y/N sitting in the chair opposite his desk.

"What the hell is this?!" I half shouted.

"Its a folder Five...what do you mean?"

"Dont play dumb with me. Why the hell do I need an assistant?!" This time I was yelling.

"Five...quite frankly you need someone to keep you grounded. Your messing up simple things. I need someone to be there to take some things off your plate. Thats all."

"I work alone."

"Ahh Five. Give that up. Your a scientist not Batman. Now meet Y/N. Your new assistant." Now only did I let my eyes finnaly meet hers. Had she been sitting there the whole time? I internally groaned. This was nothing personal. I just really did work alone.

"HI Five!" She smiled. And extended her hand. As if this were her first time meeting me. I grunted. 

"Fine. Follow me." I walked out of the office leaving her extened hand there.

Your P.O.V

Five was angry. He waltzed into Mr. Leo's office. Screaming about how he didn't need an assistant. He didn't need me. I held back a sob. Its not the first time someone had said I wasn't needed. And I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. Mr. Leo introduced me. I held my hand out. Pretending as if this was my first encounter. He looked at me. 

"Fine. Follow me." He left me there my hand still out waiting to be shook.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

I watched his every moment as he went from one end of the lab to the other. Silent.

"What made you want to become a scientist?" For a long time he said nothing. 

"Was always good with numbers and stuff."

"I'm okay with numbers. But a lot of these are foreign to me." I was telling the truth. 

"Why are you qualified for this job?" My smile faded. That was a good question.

"I worked as a receptionist for a lab in London. Im sure an assistant isn't much diffrent."

"Your from London?" He stopped his moving to stare directly at me. I felt heat rise up my neck. That stare again

"Yeah." Was all I managed to say.

"Cool. Always wanted to go there."

"Its okay." I laughed. He smiled too.  
•••••••••  
Fives P.O.V.

That damn smile. And her laugh was contagious.

"This won't be so bad after all." I wanted to shoot myself. Why did I say that outloud.

"I like you Five." She said. I whipped my head around.

"Don't." I warned. Her smile never faltered. She must have thought I was kidding."

"It's not a good idea to get attached. You'll leave soon." She finally stopped smiling. I felt like I could breath again. I turned away back to my petri dish. I heard a small noise. I turned around. And my new samples were all over her. I screamed.

"What the hell!!?" She started crying. God I didnt have time for this. I ripped the jacket off of her body. Throwing it aside. And picking up the now ruined samples. As I stood up I noticed her appearance and wish I left the jacket on. This was not good.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■  
We were silent as we sat in the laundry room waiting on her newly washed lab coat to get out of the dryer. I kept looking at her neck and the top of her breasts. I felt my body go numb. I cursed under my breath. Why was this happening all of a sudden. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I was only looking. Im kind of clumsy." She crossed her arms over her chest. Making her breasts more prominent. I looked away. 

"Its fine. They were only testing modules." I lied. I would have to stay longer tonight to retrack my current progress. But for some reason I wanted to make her feel better.  
The dryer beeped. I grabbed her lab coat and handed it to her. 

"Be careful next time okay?" I smiled she smiled. The next thing I knew my lips were crashing against hers.


	2. I'm Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both you and Five push each other away. Fear takes over. But you can't stay away from each other that long. What happens when you get caught up in the moment. In the office?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3 Thanks for reading!! Ahh sorry this chapter is short :( This is the first chapter that will have some Mature Content!! Not as detailed as other chapters but still there!  
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡ >>>This will indicate when that part comes. You can skip if you so please

Your P.O.V

His lips meet mines. I didn't know where to place my hands. I closed my eyes. And melted into his kiss. His hand moved up my top to the strap of my bra. I gasped against his lips. Then there was nothing. And I opened my eyes. And he was gone. 

"What the hell?" I whispered out loud. Did I imagine it. I sighed as I put my labcoat back on and walked back to the lab. When I opened the door. There stood Five. Like nothing had happened.

"Can you pass me that dish, try not to break it this time." I hid a smile as I passed him the petri dish. 

"So are we-"

"I'm going to put in a request for a new assistant." He said with no emotion in his voice. 

"Oh...uh is there something I did?"

"Well you dropped all my samples so I mean..." I wanted to slap him

"So because of that your going to replace me, or it it because of that kiss?" He snapped his head towards me and I swear his eyes were red. He rushed over to me and grabbed my head. Locking eyes. 

"Your damn right it was about that kiss. Nobody makes me feel anything, not even my damn father. Why are you any diffrent. I want you as far away as possible from me. So I can go back to focusing."

"You were doing so well before me huh? Boss said you made little mistakes. And you made the first move to kiss me. So fuck you five!"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Fives P.O.V

...."fuck you Five!!" That was it. I was going to show here who was boss. I grabbed her by the neck with one hand and the other I picked her up. I set her on the counter behind her. And with one movement my hand was ripping her lab coat off and my hand found her soft breasts. God had i wanted to touch those since the day by my car. 

"I will make you scream my name." I whispered 

"Won't we get caught?" She choked out.

I stopped. 

"Want to pick this up somewhere else?"

"Were in the middle of work Five."

Too late I had spacial jumped us to my room. I would explain later. Or I wouldn't. 

I yanked up her skirt. And licked the inside of her thighs. 

"Fuck Five!" She yelped. I smiled. I slowly made my way up to her already soaking panties. I bit and nipped. She squirmed under me. I pulled them down with my teeth. And threw them to the side. I swirled my tongue around in her juices. God she tasted so nice. I then went all the way down and stuck my tongue in her. She grabbed my hair pulling hard.

I then stuck one finger moving at a steady pace, then two jacking up the speed until I put 4 fingers in making her curl up her toes. She bucked against my hands. 

"Faster Five! Omg omg!!"

She was making me weak. I then rubbed my hard erection against her dripping wet clit. She pushed herself hard against me.

"Do you want me inside of you?"

"God yes Five. I want to ride you until I cum!"

I flipped her over. And slapped her ass.

"You filthy bitch!" I slapped her ass again pulling her back by her hair and whispering in her hair.

"I will not take you right now." And I let go. Before I could pull away. She grabbed me by my dick and yanked me toward her again.

"Then let me make you feel good Five." Her eyes were swirled with desire. I pulled my pants and boxers down revealing my throbbing member. She grabbed it in her hands and starts rubbing. I tilt my head back.

"Damnit"

She starts pumping faster and faster. Moaning as she does so. 

"Five im going to put you in my mouth."

I said nothing. She put me in her mouth and starting sucking like there was no tommorow. Going faster and then slower. She bit down and then rubbed her hand over me. 

"Shit im going to come!" She then jumps on top of me rubbing her soaking wet self over my member. Faster. I hold her boobs pinching and twisting. I then push her off and turn her over. 

"Open your mouth." I demand. She does as she is told and I pump my sweetness into her mouth. She swallow. I want to kiss her. 

We layer there silently. 

"Five, how the hell did we get here?"

"I spacial jumped us here." I thought why not she wouldn't believe me

"Of course thats what Number Fives power is." She says with no hesitation and I sit up on my elbows.

"I have so mamy questions."

"Well let's see if I can answer them. I met Klaus your brother in a bar. He was like talking to himself so I though he was pretty wasted. And I offered to take him back to his place. And low and behold he lives in the umbrella academy building. He then spills his life story to me. And he mentions you. Five. He tells me your a genius. His brother Luther is a professional boxer, Allison is a famous actress and Deigo is the top of the police force in the city. I mean his whole family is living legends and he is a junkie. He fell asleep mumbling to me. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. He told me where you worked and I thought. Should I finally try to meet this Five. I looked up your job and saw the opening and I took it. I didnt think anything would come of it. I thought I'd sit at a desk and see you every once in a while. Never did I expect this."

"Wait so you knew about me before you saw me at the car?!"

"Well uh yeah I did. I was curious. I got the job because I wanted to see you in person. I loved you in the Umbrella Academy. You were always my favorite. But I figured it was an allusion and then you kissed me. You messed everything up Five i was going to quit. I was just going to go about my normal boring life. Now im too far in.

"I dont want you to quit. You make me feel light. You make me not so serious. Its okay Y/n. I want you to get to know me. You might find that you don't like me anymore."

"Dont say that Five! Your great and smart, and sexy and.."

I lean over and lock lips with her. 

"Klaus finnaly did something amazing."

"What do you mean?"

"If he wouldn't have babbled to you about me you wouldn't never have made the jump to find me. My only concern is your going to find my other siblings and that this was just some kind of middle school girl kink."

"Dont be silly Five. Im here because I wanted to get to know you outside of the academy. Your cocky grin under that mask always intrigued me. And im determined to break you down and soften you up."

"Well see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okiee so help a sister out comment! Im trying to decide still what way i want to take fives personality. Should he be more jealous or more laid back?? 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Hurts Like A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a relationship or whatever this is with five is even more complicated then a regular relationship. Actually it hurts like a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent updated in forever ima start sticking to a schedule so I will most likely update two days a week. Tuesday and Thursdays lol its Monday but w.e.😂

Five's P.O.V

I was itching to get back to work but after my talk with y/n I couldn't get my mind out the gutter. I kept thinking about her words. Words that had never been said to me not by anyone not even my own family. I thought about Vanya. 

"Maybe I should give her a call?" I said out loud staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Give who a call?"

"My sister."

"OH no dont tell her about your fling five..."

"Your not a fling..."

"Ok." There was silence. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw her head layed on my pillow face down. 

"Uh are you smelling my pillow?" She jumped up landed flat on her ass on the floor next to the bed.

"fiveee!!!" She whined. I snorted at her. 

"Get dressed please your distracting." She gave me a look between her eyelashes and my heart jumped to my throat. I smiled at her "flower please..."

"Flower?"

"Ehh don't like it?"

"I love it Five especially coming from your beautiful mouth."

"I'm going to call my sister before I forget."

"Should I leave, I dont want to intrude?"

"No. Its okay you can take a shower if you want. I have some clothes you might be able to fit." I kissed her on her cheek and walked into the hallway.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■  
"Hey sis..."

"Five wow how's it going? its been awhile"

"Its good! How are you? How's violin life?

"Oh its nice! I hurt my finger playing so im taking a break actually." 

"Oh. Wow! Are you like okay? Jeez Vanya I mean playing your fingers to death."

"Yeah im okay I swear Five dont be such a big brother." I chuckle at her its been a long time since I have been called anyones brother.

"So what's up Five! Is there something wrong?"

"Theres a girl..."

"Huh? Like a real one? Or a mannequin again because I thought you were over that phase it was weird man."

"Vanya ahh no a real one dont be an ass"

"Well I was just making sure...Is her name Delores?" She started busting out in laughter her voice getting far away as she pulled the phone from her ear. I rolled my eyes. This was such a bad idea.

"OH nevermind."

"No wait Five im sorry. I'll be serious this time. Really what's her name?"

"Y/N" I found heat starting to rise to my cheeks as I thought about her in the other room her eyes looking up at me. Her mouth on me. Her hands. Her smile. Her genuine attraction for me. Her wanting to know me really know me.

"Hello Five! Earth to time traveler you there??"

"OH shit sorry Van what did you say?"

"I said where did you meet her?"

"Klaus opened his big mouth and she started working for me."

"Five its a bad idea to date a co-worker."

"Its fine. No one will know." Just as those words left my lips my phone rang with another call. I looked at the Caller ID

BOSS

"Shit Van hold on a second." 

"Hello..."

"Five why have you been gone from the work station and where the hell is y/n? When I gave you an assistant I didn't mean for her to run off and slack off too."

"Sorry Boss, were out getting in field results. I forgot to tell you."

"Okay. Hurry back. You have in office work to do."

"Yes Sir."  
The phone went silent.

"Vanya you still there?"

"Yeah who was that?"

"My boss look i gotta go! I'll call you later and tell you more details." I didnt wait for a reply I just hung up.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■  
Y/N P.O.V 

I watched as five rumbled around his room mumbling and throwing clothes all over. He looked over at me. 

"Flower please stop staring me down and get your lab coat. We have to go back to work. And make sure you button it all the way you have my shirt on and I don't want anyone to notice. I didnt say anything just did as he said and watched as he threw our discarded clothes in a laundry basket. I wondered how I would get my clothes back...maybe I would come over again. I sighed. Maybe I was crazy and this was all a dream. 

I was snapped out of my trance by Five's lips meeting mines.  
"Stop making those faces. I know what your thinking. And stop thinking that. Im an asshole but not that kind of asshole." 

"Oh." Was all I could manage i realized I hadn't said much but I really was confused. Five didnt want an assistant and I kept thinking what changed his mind? Did he change his mind? If it was anyone else would he be in this position right now? Was i just a means to an end?

I pushed the thoughts out of my head long enough to follow a now relaxed Five to the front door. Then there was a flash of blue. And I felt nauseous.

"Jesus Five a warning next time."

"Sorry." We were back in the lab Five fiddling away at more science things. Me I went and grabbed my MacBook and started typing out some reports he had so very messingly scribbled down on scraps of paper. He was such a mess. I printed them off and slide them in a folder and started walking towards Five sat at his desk.

"Want to look over these before I turn them in?"

"No im sure they are fine." He said without looking up. I shrugged he was just in the zone. Anyway what did I expect. Were at work. I walked to the boss office and saw he had already left. I slide the folder under his door. And started walking back. As I walked i realized no one was in the office. What the hell time was it? I looked down at my watch. 11:25! Holy shit. I ran back to where Five was.

"Five its late."

"Okay. Go home if you like. I have things to do."

"I dont want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'm fine. I've been here by myself plenty."

He didn't even look up to meet my eyes. He was being awfully cold i mean there wasn't even anyone here. Why couldn't he show me the compassion I saw several hours ago? 

I dipped my head down to meet his eyes. "Five talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Okay then why are you being so cold to me?"

"I'm not. Im always like this. What are you asking from me? We didn't even have sex." My mouth fell wide open. He was joking right

"So much for not being that asshole." 

"I'm not its the truth is isnt it?"

"Yes but-"

"Okay then why are you making a big deal out of nothing. I said you could get to know me just now now. Im not intrested." I wanted to slap him. This was utter bullshit. Five was starting to prove me right. So far I didnt like the person Five was. He's nice one minute an a ass the next. I held my head up. I would not give up he was pushing me away on purpose. 

"Kiss me Five."

"For FUCKS SAKE! IM TRYING TO WORK!"

"WORK ON ME THEN! MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!"

"GOOD LORD. FUCK OFF!" I stared at him tears threatening to spill. I turned around before I let him see me cry again. I took a deep breath. And walked over to my things. Hurriedly shoving things into my bag. I slung it over my arm. 

"See you tomorrow Five." He said nothing didnt look up, didnt grunt, didnt even curse me. Five was right he is one complicated fuck. But I was determined to figure him out. Deep down however I felt pieces of my heart falling and dying on their fall. I ignored it. This wasn't like the first time.  
■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■  
Five's P.O.V

I was hysterical now on the phone with Vanya.   
"I screwed up! I started pushing her away just like I did you guys at home!" I acted like we didn't basically fuck in my bed in my house. Like I didn't have an attraction to her. Like she was nothing!!"

"Five stop please. Your giving me a migraine. She probably just assumed you were in a bad mood from work."

"No I told her we didn't fuck and it was nothing." Vanya let out a little gasp and I knew I had fucked up badly. 

"Should I call her?"

"Five you need therapy."

"Therapy is for the weak. I am not weak."

"Your vulnerable and you hate that. You push everyone away because you think your smarter then them and they can't understand you. You think other people don't share your pain. Newsflash. All of us had a psycho dad not just you. We all went through fucked up shit. But we all made the best of ourselves. Maybe even Klaus. At least he's happy. Which is more than I can say with you. All you do is work. You have no social life. No friends. Never had a girlfriend. And pretend everything is poor Five. Well fuck that. Get over yourself amd have some balls. Go fix things. Talk to her live a damn life. Let her in. And if isn't what you want you will know. Just like you know if she the one for you. Jesus Christ." 

"Jesus okay Vanya."

"Now. Let me go to bed. Its 3 in the morning. And don't you dare go to her house right now. You stalker."

"Damn okay Vanya. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Click and just like that I was left to ponder what Vanya had said. She was right about it all. I mean I knew that but nobody had ever called me out so I thought it was fine. I thought I was happy. Damn I felt bad. 

I looked up Y/N's phone number on the work registry 

Five: I'm sorry dinner tommorow night?

Y/n: It fine and sure

Five: Your still awake?

Y/n: yeah...

Five: I'm sorry I know I was a jerk its not fine. I should be better

Y/n: you warned me tho

Five: your texting me thats a good sign means you haven't given up on me

Y/n: never. Also I cant sleep

Five: can I come over?

Y/n: can I come over there instead?

Five: yeah. I can blink you here just give me your address 

Y/n: okay. 3089 Fairway Road

Five: im on my way

Y/n: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like comment and tell me what you think I love feedback <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions. Im suoer excited to see what people think :))


End file.
